My True Feelings For You
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Kagome is leaving Inuyasha and the gang cause she has no purpose of staying in feudal japan! Will Inuyasha stop her to tell her his true feelings for her?


Inuyasha: My True Feelings For You  
Notes: this is only a one-shot! So, don't expect me to have more chapters after this! Unless you beg like a dog, lol. anywayz, here it is....  
  
Inuyasha looked behind him and saw that Kagome was staring at him, "what?" Inuyasha asked angrily. "Nothing, I'm looking at the well that your staring at," Kagome replied, "what for?" Inuyasha asked angrily. "You've got the Shikon Jewl right? So, why does it matter that I have to stay here any longer? We've finally solved you and Kikyo's problem fifty years ago, so why should I stay?" Kagome asked angrily.  
  
"Look, they are at it again," Miroku whispered to Sango as they were hiding behind some bushes. "But Kagome is deciding weather or not if she stays here or in the present time," Sango replied sadly. "What? We can't let her do that!" Shippo cried worriedly, "it's up to Kagome. We have to listen," Miroku said as they returned to listening to the conversation. "Go back home, you shouldn't be here anyway," Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
"Just because I took Kikyo's place doesn't mean I really have to go!" Kagome said angrily to him, "is that what your really thinking? Cause I'm thinking of a different purpose why your leaving us," Inuyasha said. "Oh, that would be...?" Kagome said, "here it comes!" Sango whispered excitedly as Miroku looked unhappy as Shippo looked confused. "Shippo and the  
others are gonna be unhappy here," Inuyasha said as everyone groaned including Kagome.  
  
"They won't missed me! The thing is, what about you? Are you going to be unhappy when  
I leave this feudal Japan and never come back?!" Kagome asked Inuyasha. Before Inuyasha could answer, Lady Kaede interrupted them. "child, why won't you stay here for one more night? We could figure out what to do by than," Kaede said smiling. "Humph, somebody doesn't want me here though," Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Huh? Stop staring at me like that! I didn't do anything wrong!" Inuyasha said angrily, "sit," Kagome said angrily as Inuyasha fell to the ground with a loud thud. "We should follow them  
back," Miroku whispered to Sango and Shippo, they both nodded and began to walk back to the village. "Kagome, what was that for?!" Inuyasha asked angrily, "for being an idiot," Kagome replied. Inuyasha growled, "you being here is like Kikyo being here," he said as Kagome gasped.  
  
"Is that why you won't be unhappy?! That I am like Kikyo now?" Kagome asked him, Inuyasha whimpered and hid behind Kaede. Kaede laughed, "this fight is enough. It's up to Kagome weather or not if she wants to stay here," she said as Inuyasha nodded. Back at the village, "Lady Kaede! Is it really true?" One of the villagers asked, "yes. Kagome is deciding if she stay here or not," Kaede said to them.  
  
"So Lady Kikyo is not coming back after all, right Lady Kaede?" One of the child asked her, Kaede shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid my sister is long gone," she said as she looked up at the tree branch and looked at Inuyasha who was listening. Inuyasha gasped and began going back where Kagome and the others slept, "why should I care? It's not like I'm going to miss her and all," he said as memories began to go to him since the beginning.  
  
** Flashback** _"What are you talking about?! I am not Kikyo!" Kagome cried as she looked at Inuyasha who was pinned to the tree. "You told me that you would help me with the sword!" Inuyasha cried angrily as Kagome stormed off into the village. "Hit Sesshumaru in his ego! Or his pride!" Kagome cried worriedly as she looked down at the battle with Inuyasha and Kagome. "Kagome! Run away!" Inuyasha cried worriedly as one of the thunder brothers hit Kagome and Shippo with a lightening attack.  
  
_ _ "Didn't I told you? She's not worth your while," the thunder brother said angrily. "Damn you! You will pay for what you've did!" Inuyasha cried angrily. "Inuyasha, that isn't Kikyo! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried worriedly as Kikyo began dragging Inuyasha to hell after they kissed, Inuyasha woked up and saw that Kagome was pinned into the tree. "I'll save you!" Inuyasha cried as he held Kagome worriedly, "Inuyasha, me and Kikyo are diff. but we both want to see you again," Kagome said looking at Inuyasha who was sitting on the well.  
_  
_Inuyasha nodded, "come on! Let's got outta here!" Kagome said smiling as she held Inuyasha's hand and together they walked hand in hand to find the gang._** End Flashback** Inuyasha gasped, "I've got to stop her!" He cried as he went to the well to wait for her the next day. The next day,Kagome went back to the well unknown that she was being followed by Miroku and the others. Kagome growled as she saw Inuyasha waiting for her, "what is it?" She asked angrily as Inuyasha stared at her.  
  
"I can't let you go through," Inuyasha began, "why not?" Kagome asked angrily. "Finally! This has to be it!" Sango said happily, "will you be quiet Sango?" Miroku asked angrily as Sango stared at him. "I have to tell you something important," Inuyasha said as he took a big breath, "what is it?" Kagome asked. "I love you," Inuyasha said loud and clear, Sango squealed as Miroku covered her mouth with his hand and Shippo looked shocked. Kagome smiled, "I've been waiting for those words," she said as they kissed.  
  
"Gross!" Shippo cried loudly enough to let Inuyasha and Kagome hear, "Shippo!" Miroku cried angrily. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?!" Inuyasha asked angrily. "We followed you, so we could hear if you love Kagome more than..." Shippo didn't finished cause Inuyasha began chasing him. "You twerp! Your so gonna pay for this!" He cried as Kagome shook her head, "Sango? What about us? Do you think that we ever fall in love like them?" Miroku asked her. Sango blushed and looked away, "I'm not sure. What do you think?" She asked as she felt a hand on her butt.  
  
Sango slapped him hard, "it wasn't my fault," Miroku said sadly. "Some things never changes," Kagome said smiling as she watched everyone around her.  
  
The End!!!  
  
Me: did you liked it?  
Miroku: damn Sango...  
Sango: STOP TOUCHING ME!!!  
Inuyasha: if you review, perhaps we could make a sequal  
Me: yea, about Sango and Miroku!!!  
Shippo: REVIEW AND UPDATE PLEASE!!! 


End file.
